Falling like rainRonHermioneVictor Part 1 of 4
by Ronsbride
Summary: Hermione doesn't know if she should marry Victor so she wants to tell Ron since way back when he told her that he loved her. But since they got in a fight they have never spoken she she tries to find a way to talk to him and ends up falling in lovereview


Dreams become us  
by Ronsbride

It seemed like the only place to hide was in the library. Hermione walked passed the open fire inside. Her hands folded against her chest. Angry was above her now. What seemed like the perfect day turned to dust. What was the best for her? She asked herself that question many times. The thunder outside told her it wouldn't get any better. Sitting on the old sofa, being herself today wasn't much to ask for. The house seemed more welcome than Victor now. It was cozy enough as well. At age of eighteen it seemed like she would be happy living with a man named Victor Krum. It would be time soon for him to ask her hand, but something inside her didn't feel right. He was a handsome man and he was nice to her, something she had a hard time dealing with in Hogwarts. Victor grew out of some of his habits when she came to see him over the summer. Ron of course hated it.

He always hated her with guys "he" thought weren't good for her. Maybe he was right about this one? Hermione second guessed herself a lot these days. Back and forth she studied and was first in her class to be in the top. Happy to receive honors good enough to see called "THE GREATEST WITCH OF HER TIME" Harry was very happy for her that day as well as Ron. He didn't give her such a hard time of having what she wanted.

He loved seeing her happy, at least when he was with her.

Hermione had dated Ron on and off of course but he still was so jealous of her hanging around Harry all the time Ron threatened to not be friends with him anymore. Jealous must have run in his family.

Hermione was just as stubborn of him as well. But why did she have to be so jealous of him seeing other girls? It wasn't like he was cheating on her or anything. From then on, well after Hogwarts they all agreed that if one of them got into trouble or in a situation that they would be there for each other…… no matter what.

She missed her friends, her life before all this. Victor before had just told her she couldn't go and visit her family when they were suppose to go see his. He got very angry over it though.

"_Hermione I have told you this before we are going to see my parents first!" _

"_I thought it was to be mine for us to see this week?" _

The very day that she wanted to be with him with her family he turns around and says she can't.

It didn't seem like Hermione Granger would be so upset over him saying it, or at least let him tell her she can't do it.

The crackling against the chimney told her water began to drip on it. She didn't want to get it. She always did things for him, _clean this clean that. _She wasn't Cinderella! Her hands still crossed she heard Victor come in the small house. He was drenched in water; she saw his face as he noticed hers. He was older; he was cute as the girls thought so. His hair grew longer, a beard grew out the sides, and eyes were the ones Hermione loved.

"It seems like you made your way back here" he told her. Sarcasm ran in his mouth. Hermione turned her head away from his eyes she did not answer him, his anger increased as he came closer to her.

"I thought I told you before we were going to see my parents first" Victor said, urging her to speak.

Hermione stared once back at the fire that was beginning to die. Folded arms showed Victor that she wasn't going to say anything. Victor crossed into the room, dripping wet he made small puddles as he made his way to her. Hermione stared at the fire some more.

"You know every since you said good-bye to your friends you started to be sloppy with everything" Victor raised his voice to her.

"Me? Look at you!" Hermione shouted at him. Her voiced rose louder than his as she got up from the sofa she raced up the steps, as they curved as she went Victor followed her. Hermione held on to the railing beside the wall, hearing Victor behind her.

"Don't walk away from me!" he shouted to her. "I can walk where I want!" Turning to him as she hurried to her room.

Hermione could hear his angry in her ears coming to her room she slammed the door hard in his face. Victor almost fell when he noticed she just slammed it in front her him.

"Hermione!" he yelled to her, he knocked at first but then pounded on the door for her answer but she did not.

Hermione started to climb out of her window. Her heart beating faster as she reached on to the pole. Slippery from last night as well as now she had to do it. She grasped the pole tight as she slipped down slowly. Already drenched she hurried out towards the fields. Thunder and lightening passed her, she didn't care she had to do it. Hermione raced more and more, her feet carrying her faster than she thought. The rain poured over her eyes and her clothes. The puddles splashed on her pants, racing passed houses. Down a road, it was an old road but she took it; a short cut. Hermione passed the small creek which began to over fill. Lighting flashed in her eyes, blinding her for a second but she regained her sight as she saw the house.

Racing up to the one light house, her heart pounded more. Standing there only for a second she saw him though the only lit window he had on. There he was, his hair longer than she realized since she had seen him these nights even though they lived so close together. It would be easy just to go in but it would do no good. See just last spring she had gotten a call from him saying that he wouldn't let her marry Victor if he did ask her, they began to fight more and more as they say each other.

Then he turned around and said that he loved her. Loving her? Hermione didn't think it was possible. Ron said it only once, she bragged about it to him over and over to the point where Ron told her that he wasn't her friend anymore. He said it in anger, he had never been that angry with her. Hermione told him it was over as well, she cut him from her life as he did. Her heart was broken though. He was the only person that seemed to know her well enough to say _I love you. _Why did it hurt so much? It was funny though since he never called her or even see her but _she _walked up this road and across the fields to see him.

His eyes gazed at the paper in his hands, he folded back and forth and he began to pace. Her eyes began to wail to see how he looked. His hair red as usually bit his manner of walking changed, and his body grew buffer. Well just a little. She knew the exact address the exact place he went every day. Tears began to run against the rain, she just wished he would see her again, talk to her even if she had just one dream about him. Just to say I'm sorry. "Turn around" she whispered to herself. Staring on and on she didn't even notice the lighting that cracked in the sky.

Arrogance was her enemy and since she lost the only man she truly loved.

Ron Weasley……..

SECOND PART COMING SOON…………


End file.
